


The Sleepy House

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Mack and Elena deal with the struggle of having a newborn.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Sleepy House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampcoffeegyrl23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/gifts).



> Day 23  
> Prompt: Exhaustion- Macklena  
> For vampcoffeegyrl23 on Tumblr

Another sharp wail happened around midnight. Elena, though she finally got him down for the night after trying for hours. She was about to get up when Mack threw the blanket over to her side and made his way to the room. He returned after a few minutes, climbing back into bed and wrapping an arm around her. 

“He go down easy?” she grumbled. Mack’s version of an answer was a simple hum before they tried to go back to sleep. 

The second time it was almost three-thirty in the morning. Elena was the first one up this time. Luca was really pushing it tonight. This time was understandable since he needed a diaper change, but the other three made no sense.

It started with hearing small wines through the monitor, then they would hear him start crying from the other room. After she changed his diaper Mack got up the next an hour later. Then she got up again at six to feed him. The cycle continued until eight in the morning when they gave up on sleeping. 

Mack went downstairs and made sure to make a lot of coffee for the two of them. He handed her the cup when she finally came down. 

“He’s sleeping, hopefully,” she said. Elena took the cup with a tired smile. “I just want him to stay asleep so we can get some. We were up every two, three hours maybe,” he said.

They both went to sit on the couch hoping to get a moment of rest. A small whine came from the monitor, but there was no crying after. Mack signed resting his head back onto the couch, she dropped her head onto his chest and laughed. 

“He finally tired himself out.” when she glanced up she saw Mack already asleep. 

Elena grabbed one of the blankest and pulled it over them. The house was finally quiet and even though the sun had already come up, it was time for them to go to sleep.


End file.
